Hawkman: Beginnings and Endings
by KatarHol5
Summary: Origin of the goldenage and silverage Hawkman refitted to the modernage
1. Chapter 1

HAWKMAN:

Chapter I

From the journals of Carter Hall; Archeologist and professor at the Midway City University.

It was in late in 1939, while America was still neutral, Nazi Germany was invading most of Europe while in the Pacific, Japan just annexed China.

I was a professor of archeology at Midway U when my student staffs and I were unloading crates full of artifacts from Egypt's 15th dynasty. During that time the Hyksos or the Sheperd kings were the rulers of Egypt. Their chief deity was the Asiatic storm god Setekh, a variant of the Egyptian god Set. These conquerors adapted local customs and divided the land for themselves, but the revolts against these invaders' oppression never ended. It is said that they brought the horse and the chariot to Egypt.

My main student assistants were one Perry Carter and his girlfriend Naomi Faraway. They helped with cataloging the crates and the artifacts. What we found was something fantastic, not only did we found a crystal dagger that was used for ritual sacrifices and we also found lightning in jars used by ancient alchemists, a harness, belt, wings and helm made of a peculiar metal. According to hieroglyphics it belonged to a prince Khufu Khatarr of the Thebian dynasty in 1567 BC. We also found in one of the boxes an ankh-like device that upon touching it sort of opened our minds. I told both Perry and Naomi to safe keep the item for a while. My next door neighbor Shiera Saunders is also helping us uncrate the artifacts as a favour for me for an errand I did for her the other day. I tried to put the belt on and lo to my amazement, I floated in the air. It seems the ancient alchemy that powered the metal in the belt still worked. Shiera was fascinated with what she saw. Perry documented everything we did. When all have gone home for the day, I started to stare at the crystal dagger and I noticed it was glowing somewhat. I felt something familiar with it, I closed my eyes and I woked up tied to a pillar somewhere in the outskirts of Thebes. I was being whipped by someone called Ko Lar and the one calling the shots was Hath-set. "Tell me what I want to know" shouted Hath-set. "Never! You far born devil" I said. "Tell me where the rebel armies are and I will set you free". Said the evil one. I said "you think I'd betray my countrymen to a foreign dog like you?" Hath-set then threatened to kidnap princess Chay-Ara, at that time I realized I was prince Khufu Khatarr. I then struck Ko lar and escaped as they pursued me. I rode a chariot to my princess' hidden sanctuary outside the land of kings. "Let us flee back to Thebes" I asked her. Then I put on the harness and wings. "Hurry my beloved, put on the other harness so we can escape". Chay-Ara's actions was halted by the arrival of Hath-set and his minions. I escaped by my princess was captured. Hath-set then presented princess Chay-Ara to the evil Pharoah who rules the lands. They whipped and tortured the princess to learn were I was hiding. I burst into the chamber with arrow in hand and struck down Hath-set's minions. But with the sheer number of the enemies I was overpowered and subdued. Hath-set had both Chay-ara and me tied to the sacrificial table just below the statue of the god Anubis saying " Blond prince, your time has come" and with the crystal dagger in hand, stabbed both Chay-Ara and myself as Khufu. The princess said " I shall see you in the next life my love" as her breath ended. Seeing this I said to Hath-set, "I die, but I shall live again as shall you and then it is I who shall be the victor, do you here me evil priest!" At that exact moment I opened my eyes and was perspiring so much. The dream was so vivid it was like I really lived through it.

A knock on the door interrupted my meditation. It was Shiera. She told me there was an accident in the Midway subway. The rails were flooded with some kind of high voltage electricity resulting in the deaths of innocent bystanders. "Take a rest here" I told Shiera. While she rested, I went to the rooms of the artifacts an put on the harness, belt, wings and helmet. I wore my green pants to match my bare chest harness and had bracelets on. I tried jumping the ledge and hoping to float and not go splat on the pavement below. I used my shoulders to control my flight as I swooped up. As I flew the night sky, I made a startling revelation that I was the reincarnation of prince Khufu. Bringing with me a quarter staff and a device to trace large amounts of electricity I stumbled into the house of one Dr. Anton Hastor a leading researcher in electromagnetism in Midway. Something inside tells me that even without the device this is the place I'd go. Upon seeing the doctor with two peculiar people, I thought I'm seeing Hath-set from my dream. With the whole reincarnation thing on my mind, I deduced that Hastor was the reincarnation of my sworn enemy Hath-set. Crashing into the window, Hastor exclaimed "Khufu!" confirming what I knew was true. That we were both the reincarnation of Khufu and Hath-set. "I told you we'd meet again Hath-set and now at last we have" I shouted as I swooped down on him. Hastor flipped a switch as bolts of electricity flew from his machine. I said "your electrical arc won't hurt me as my quarter staff and wings are non conductors". I smashed his machines as the doctor escaped. Little did I know that he was still monitoring the room where I'm at and deduced that I was the reincarnation of his old nemesis.

Returning to my apartment, I found Shiera still there and told me about the dream she had. She told me about the ninth metal and how the god Horus bequeathed it to prince Khufu Khatarr and princess Chay-Ara and using bottled lightning enabled the two to fly the Egyptian sky. Leading the rebel armies, they planned to get rid of the Hyksos along with Hath-set. It was the rebel armies that shot down Hath-set with bows and arrows after he stabbed the prince and princess. Amazed and mystified by having the same dream, Carter told Shiera that they were both reincarnation of Khufu and Chay Ara and their love know no bounds. Not even time and space can separate their love. We kissed each other passionately afterwards. We both surrended to our passion and love.

Hastor who is now in a hidden temple below his mansion, conjoured up a spel with his altar of myrhh to summon the spirit of Chay-Ara.

I was searching the night sky for Hastor as Shiera, mesmerized went on to where Hastor was staying. Flying back to my apartment I found Shiera gone. Getting a mace and a crossbow from the collection I had, I fly again to find my love and stop the madman from committing his crime spree. Hastor it turned out was working with Nazi agents in the city and has another electro machine in his underground temple. He welcomed Shiera in and had her tied up in the sacrificial table. The Nazis guarded the door to the temple. Hath-set was starting his ritual for the sacrifice when I decended into the mansion. I shot the guards with my crossbow and using the mace I smashed the door. I found Hath-set about to kill Shiera and I threw the mace towards his body. He smashed himself with the force of the impact into his machinery and it blew up and shorted. Having exploded, I came upon Hastor's body, with his dying breath he said to me "you win for now Hawkman, but perhaps I shall not die, who knows" after that his heart seemingly stops. As his mansion burns, I grabbed Shiera and flew out into the night sky. I held her tightly as I carried her to safety.

The following morning, We told out tale to my students Perry and Naomi, at first they were surprised but seeing as how they already saw the power of the artifacts promised to keep silent on the identity of the mysterious Hawkman. That was my first adventure as the winged mystery man the world called Hawkman.

End of chapter I.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

From the diary of Katar Hol; commander - Thanagarian Wingmen Corp.

I remember my father telling me stories on the history of our planet Thanagar. He told me and my friend Fel Andar about the wondrous era in Thanagarian history where the great Kalmoran was proclaimed planetary hero and conquered the stars. My father, Paran Katar was always like that. Trying to give us something to hold on to. Like hope.

My Father invented the anti-gravity belt and wings we use in the Wingmen Corp. A planetary police force that serves as the symbol of Thanagarian military might. I remember the day my father had me try it out to study Thanagarian bird-life. I also used it to rescue some students from a rogue Man-hawk from the downside. These creatures uses the face of men as their mask which makes them really scary. These alien bird creatures are just one of the vast array of aliens living in the downside. Thanagar's refuge for the people of planets under our influence and control. After that little stunt I did my father sent me to the military school where I first met my future wife Shayera Thal. Children of aristocrats both, we were primed for a higher position in the Thanagarian council from the onset.

As rookies, our first case was to foil a ring of gun-runners who are selling arms to various alien representatives in the downside. Being from the towers both Shayera and I were not accustomed to the harsh realities there. We teamed up with Kriegger and Corla to track down the syndicate. We learned that the ringleader was one Byth Rokk, a former commander of the Wingmen. Now a junkie on the drugs krotan which transforms its users into shapeshifters.

We raided their lair and a flashzone or a gun battle ensued. Corla got killed and it turned out that Kriegger was Byth himself using his shapeshifting abilities. We gave chase but turning himself into a winged creature escaped us. The high command was furious and had us search night and day for Byth. While searching for Byth, Shayera and I joined a unit of Wingmen who are engaged in a fire fight with Man-hawks and the notorious Bladebat gang of the downside. We used every weapon available on hand to stop these criminals from doing their trade. Blood and guts spilled as we blasted them with our pistols and machineguns while some of us use blades or electromaces.

Upon our return to the Towers, we learned that Byth is already off planet and is heading for Earth, the 3rd planet from the Sol star system. We recieved our marching orders to pursue and capture Byth. We rode on the Brontadon, named after a long extinct creature of our planet. During the journey to Earth we used the Absorbascon to learn of the planet's history, language and customs in order to adapt properly as we search for Byth.

Arriving on a city called Mid-way, we flew night and day hoping to get a sign of Byth. But with a creature capable of changing shapes how were we to know where to look. We seeked help with the local police force.

Commissioner George Emmett was surprised to see our appearance but we were surprised that he called us Hawkman and Hawkgirl. He told us of the tale of the Earth heroes called Hawkman and Hawkgirl who during the 1940's help stopped crime in Mid-way. They disappeared about 10 years after they first appeared but said that he knew them personally. After that time he brought us to the Mid way City Museum where he introduced us to a couple who were at their 50's named Carter and Shiera Hall. It didn't take a genius to guess that these two were the Hawkman and Hawkgirl commissioner Emmett was talking about. As we traded stories, we heard a loud explosion nearby as we flew up to investigate we found the police force in gun battle with what appeared to be a Brontadon. Commissioner Emmett called it a dragon or something. Using a mace I grabbed from the museum, both Shayera and I pounded him in the head enabling us to knock him unconscious and have him revert back to his original form.

With Byth in statis we said our goodbyes to the good commissioner Emmett and the Halls. After the journey back to Thanagar, we told my father what transpired on Earth and was surprised to hear that he along with my mother Naomi were sent to earth years ago as pathfinders. He told us that his inspiration on inventing the wings and anti-gravity belt was the hero called Hawkman, his friend and teacher.

Surprised by everything my father told me, I went into seclusion. During that time, Byth escaped with Jarl, another convict. Shayera called me to join them in the hunt. In my mind I was still a bit confused on how Carter Hall is the basis of all things Wingmen. I declined and researched on historical holos and books. In my studies, I read about Kalmoran the hero of ancient Thanagar. It turns out that He went against the Synneater during times past. Using only his wits he went against the entity who uses mystic energies beyond comprehension. They reached a stalemate which theoretically banished both of them from this dimension. Or so the story goes. I wondered what really happened. Just then, Shayera came barging on my secluded spot, she was insistent that I come along. Reluctantly I did. Wearing my wings and helm, we flew the Thanagarian sky. Along the way, we were greeted by Fel Andar and Rul Pintar of the wingmen. They joined us in pursuit of Byth who has transformed himself into a flying creature. We used plasma guns and electro maces to trap Byth when suddenly his transformation powers wore off. With but a few casualties we captured Byth again.

The high council praised our efforts to capture Byth. After which, I returned to my studies with Shayera by my side.

End of chaper II.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Tales of two women:

It's 1946 and my husband and partner has left for the country of Green Land. He along with a couple of archeologist are investigating a hidden city out there. I hope he comes back safely. The war just ended and we just got together. He made me wear the wings and said that he needed a partner out of the blue. I still can't believe all these reincarnation stuffs. All I know is the love we share. That love can't be broken. I do my part. And that's all that matters.

Thanagar some time ago; Katar just left to defend the colonies from being invaded by the forces of the Psions leaving me here to help in the fortification of the planet. I honestly hope this battle ends soon. So we can continue our other mission on Earth, the study of police methods and culture. I heard the Psions has hired someone called Kanjar Ro. Also there is this law here that prohibits Green Lanterns from entering our territories. Sigh, I hope the council knows what they're doing. Katar has just recently joined with the Justice League, a band of heroes from Earth to combat evil. I love that in him, always in the forefront to do the right thing.


End file.
